Land of the Free
by snowystar2
Summary: Year 1779, America fight for their freedom from England. Edward and Bella's world's ride through this event. Edward's father Edward sr. killed one battle against the British. Isabella's brother and brother-in-law fighting against the British. Happy 4th of July everyone! M to be safe for later chapters. AH. Bella and Edward lives in New England area.Of course I don't own Twilight!
1. America

Chapter 1- America

Isabella and Edward have been married for over a year now.

"Isabella Dear?" Edward asks.

Isabella turns to him, and smiles. "Yes?"

"You alright?"

Isabella wasn't so sure what to say to this, she hasn't been understanding how England could be coming all this way for so long to keep another from their freedom just because they won't do what they want.

"I just don't understand how they can do this."

"Yes I know love," Edward said. He understood, who his wife meant. He can't understand it either. His father was killed just six months ago from the British in one of the battles against the British. He led his wife to their sitting room, and called for one of their servants. "Mary."

A young woman, Mary came over to them. "Yes?"

"Can you please go and get us some tea."

"Yes." She said, she ran off to get the tea her master has asked.

"Can't they just see that we won't give?" Isabella asked her husband.

Edward placed calming rubs on her back. "If they haven't realized that now, I'm sure they will soon enough."

Isabella looked to be able to say something else, when Mary stepped back in to the sitting room and placed the two teas down on the coffee table.

"Anything else?" Mary asked.

"No, thank you Mary." Isabella said.

Mary nodded and stepped back to the other room she came from.

Mary has been part of the Masen house hold since she was born, as her parents have worked for the Masen's for many years.

"It will be alright, love. We will get through this war against England, and become free." Edward said, gently before he took a sip of his own tea.

"I surely hope so." Isabella said, after a sip of her own tea.

Edward remembers the day that they got the news that his father was killed in combat. He was worried for how his mother was going to take that kind of news. Thankfully, his mother had Isabella to help her; he wasn't so sure how to help her. He tried to be strong for his mother.

He surely hopped that America would be able to get their freedom from England so his father's death wouldn't go in vain. He was angered with England for killing his father, he wanted to go and join the fight, but he knew his family needed him here. He wasn't going to make them worry more.

He remembered how his family came here many generations ago, to get free from England. But now, it seems to him that they have been forced to fight for those same rights.

He surely hopped that Emmett and Jasper would return back to their wives alive and well. They both went to fight just two months ago. He can understand his wife's worry, since her brother Emmett and brother-in-law Jasper are fighting in the war. She didn't want them to end up like his father, dead.

"Edward?" Isabella asked as she stepped into his study.

Edward lifted his head from his desk, when he heard his wife's call. "Yes love?"

"Sorry if I'm bothering you from your work." She said.

"You know you are always welcomed in here. What is it?"

"I just got word, that my parents are coming over here to visit for a month. Hope that is alright with you. Wanted to make sure before I wrote back to them."

"Of course your family is welcome to love."

Isabella nodded, smiled at her husband.

"When are they to come?" he asked.

"In a few days." She said.

"That should be enough time. Have you informed the servants yet?"

"No, I planned to after I sent the letter I will write back to them."

Edward nodded, he watched as his wife left to write her letter and inform their servants about their pending visitors.

Isabella didn't waste much time to write and send her letter. She then turned to her close friend, Mary. The Masen's are one of the few families that counted their servants as family and friends. "Mary, may you please inform the other servants that we will have my parents coming here in a few days to spend a month here with us. As well as to get their rooms ready."

"Yes, I may." Mary said, nodding her head. Mary went off to inform the other servants what Isabella wanted her to inform them of.

The following morning, Edward heard his wife, throwing up, he grew worried and came to her.

"Love?" he asked.

When she didn't answer him, he grew more worried, he walked in to the room she was at, and how he saw her his worry grew just as much if it was even able to. "Mary." He called.

It didn't take long for the young woman to come over.

"Call a doctor please and tell him to come here."

"Yes." She said as she went off.

Once Isabella was finished, Edward gently helped his wife up and led her to their bed.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Edward. There is no need to call for a doctor."

"Please love; let a doctor look at you."

Isabella looked she was ready to protest, but she simple nodded, knowing it help her husband more if a doctor looked at her.

The doctor came as soon as he was able to.

One of the servants has let him in, and told him where the two were at. He made his way to the door and knocked.

"May enter." Edward said.

The doctor opened the door and stepped in.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"It seems Isabella is not well. May you please have a look at her?" Edward asked.

"Yes of course sir."

"I'll wait outside." Edward said as he stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"What seems to be wrong Mrs. Masen?"

"Well I have thrown up this morning…." Isabella said she listed the rest of her issues.

The doctor listened, "I know this may be embaraced and I'm sorry but I must know this." He said gently. "When was your last monthly?" he asked.

"10weeks ago." Isabella said without missing a beat.

The doctor smiled at this, "Well, Mrs. Masen I believe that it is that you are with child."

Isabella was shocked of this kind of news. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, congrats. I'm taking you will want to tell your husband the news."

"Yes I would."

"I will leave you two alone then. If any other issues please do call me. Here is some numbers for some midwives that may help you as well." He said.

"Thank you." She said.

He nodded and left.

Edward came in after the doctor was walked to the doctor's own horse.

"What the doctor have to say love?" he asked.

Isabella thought how she could tell her husband this kind of news. "Well, I'm with child." She said, she watched her husband's reaction and couldn't help but smile at her husband's own reaction, of shock and fear for his wife and happiness all within few mins of getting the news.

**Hope everyone enjoyed their 4****th**** of July! America's birthday. **

**I thought this was a good time to have first chapter of my new story in the works to be published. I will be working on this story; as well as add chapters to A fresh start story before I add chapters to this story. **

**Please review. **

**Snowy**


	2. Planning

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**Sorry it took so long, I've been busy, with some personal things.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Planning

It been a few days since they got the news that Isabella was with child. She was worried for her family's trip up to spend a bit of time with them. They haven't told her family yet, because they didn't want to tell that kind of news through a letter when they be visiting them in just a few days time now.

They did tell Edward's mother about the news though since she does live here with them. She moved to live with her son and his wife shortly after her husband went to fight for freedom from England.

It does seem though the news of her son's wife is with child has upped her spirits a bit since her spirit was down when she got the news that her husband's death in battle against the red coats[England].

"Love?" Edward asked.

Isabella lifted her head.

"Want go on a walk with me? It is nice enough for a short walk."

"Yes," she said as she got up and placed her arm on his elbow and they headed out, informing his mother that they were going for a walk.

Elizabeth was very happy for her son and his wife. She was also happy for her first grandchild. She has been working on a blanket for her first grandchild.

Edward and Isabella just took a walk around the yard of their home. After the short walk they turned back and stepped inside. They are not sure yet, which of their extra rooms they want to use for the child's nursery, thankfully they had enough time to decide for that.

Edward went to his study to get some of his work done; that he knew his clients would need done soon. It didn't take him very long to get the work done.

Isabella went to sit in the same room Elizabeth was sitting.

"Elizabeth?" she asked, as she sat down.

"Yes dear?"

Isabella wasn't so sure how to ask this, "Can you help me decide which room to use for the nursery? I'm not sure which room to use." She said.

Elizabeth smiled, "Yes, I'd love to. When would you like to?"

"Would it be okay to do so now?"

"Yes of course, we can." Elizabeth said, as she got up and helped Isabella up.

"Where should we start?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm stuck between two rooms. Two rooms with the best light." She said.

Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled, "Led the way."

Isabella led her to the first room, which was the one on the top of the stairs straight ahead. When they stepped in, Elizabeth looked around and smiled, "That is a good choice. What is the second one?"

Isabella took her to the second one, and once a look over and they chatted over the two rooms pro-and cons they settled on the first room would be the best for the nursery.

They returned back to the room they were sitting in earlier and talked a bit more.

Edward wondered where his wife went off to, and went to check the room that his mother spent the most time in, and stood at the door and smiled when he saw his wife and mother chatting together.

"Ah, Edward dear, do come in. Isabella and I had just returned a few minutes ago from deciding which of the two rooms she had a hard time deciding between to use for the nursery."

Edward stepped in and joined them in another chair. "What room is that?" he asked.

"Well, we decided the room straight ahead from the top of the stairs."

Edward smiled and nodded, "That is a good idea love," he said.

Isabella smiled in return.

After they decided on which room to use for the nursery, they needed to decide the color for the room. They had enough time to decide this of course. They are not in a rush to decide what the color should be. Edward has decided to go and look for a craft men shop that is within their town. The word is that he does good crafting of many things. He thought it be nice to have a rocking chair and crib crafted for his first child.

He told his wife and mother that he needed to run out to one of his client's home. He has stopped there but he had one other stop he planned to do on the way home.

He stops at the craft man's shop. He knocks on the door, and the man opens the door.

"Ah, Mr. Masen it is nice to see you. What can I do for you?" Mr. Black asked.

"Well, Mr. Jacob Black I would like to ask two orders from you."

"Please do come in, Mr. Masen." Jacob said as he steps aside to let him come in and they make their way to Mr. Black's office.

"What may you need sir?" Jacob black asked.

"I would like a rocking chair and a crib and a basinet made. See my wife is with child."

"Ah, I see, and it is your first yes?"

"Yes, it is."

"I can ask my wife to make some lining for all three as well if you would like. Here are some examples of the linings my wife makes." Jacob said pointing to some examples he had in his office. Him and his wife Leah Black are known for their good work.

Edward looked the things once over and thought a bit. "Yes please do." The two also talked about prices.

"When is she due?" Jacob asked.

"Early Winter, near middle or late November."

"I make sure these things are ready for you, by late Spring at the earliest and mid-summer at the latest."

"That time sounds good. Please do let me know when these things are done." Edward said.

"Of course I will. Congrats Mr. Masen."

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Edward said, they shook hands and Edward stepped out and made his way back home to his wife.

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Snowy**


	3. Family

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3- Family

"Master? Sir Cullen and his family is here," said Mike one of the servants that worked outside.

Edward nodded his head, "Thank you Mike." He said as he got up and went to great his wife's family. Mike went back out to tend to his work. The horse man, took their carriage and horses to the stables.

"Welcome, Carlisle."

"Thank you Edward, where is my daughter?" Carlisle asked, as they made their way to the house, with Esme and Alice behind them.

"I believe she is with my mother, in the sitting room." Edward said.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father, how is your mother?" Esme asked.

"She is doing better now." Edward said.

"That's good," Carlisle said.

They stepped inside; Edward nodded to Mary to inform his wife that her family was here. They settled down, it didn't take long till Elizabeth and Isabella came into the room.

Isabella stepped to her family, and hugged each in turn. "How was your journey?" she asked.

"It was fine dear thank you," her mother said.

"You must be thirsty, Mary please bring some tea and ask some mean to place their things in their rooms." Isabella said.

"Yes my lady." Mary said as she went off to get the tea ready and ask some men servants to place their bags to their room.

They talked some, before Mary returned with the tea and placed it in front of the family, she stepped back until she was asked for again.

"Have you heard anything from Jasper and Emmett yet?" Isabella asked, she has been worried for both of them.

"No, not since the last update we told you," Alice said with worry in her own voice for Jasper her own husband. She went to stay with her family, while her husband was in the war against England.

Isabella went to join her sister, and gently patted her hand, "He will be okay Alice. How is Rose doing?" she asked.

"She is alright, she staying with her family too while Emmett at the war." Esme said, answering for Alice.

They talked some before Mary returned, "I'm sorry master but dinner is ready."

Edward nodded, and helped his wife up as did Carlisle, helped his wife Esme and daughter Alice up and made their way to the dinner table. "Thank you Mary," he said.

They seated and started their meal. It was quite meal for a bit. They talked more about the family's journey here a bit more before they finished their meal.

Carlisle and Edward went to speak, and do men things after dinner, while the women did their things as well.

"I can see that Isabella has adjusted well being here, and married life," Carlisle said.

"Yes, she has. She has gotten close to Mary," Edward said.

Carlisle nodded and smiled. "Glad she was able to get close to a stervant, Mary seems to be good and very caring."

"She is; Mary and Isabella are never too far apart. Mary is always there whatever Isabella may need."

"That is good."

"How are things going at your home?" Edward asked.

"It fine, wishes the war would end, though. Make things so much easier on the town." Carlisle said.

"Yes I'm sure it will. I totally agree with you with that. It makes things that much easier here."

"Won't the red coats learn or realize that it cost them more to have the war keep going then if they give?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure." Edward said sighing some. He can't tell what the red coats were thinking at this time regards to the war. Surely they have to be realizing though that it cost them more to keep going with this then give.

"How is Alice and Rose doing with their husbands in this?" Edward asked.

"Well, Rose it isn't easy on her, with her due soon to have her and Emmitt's first child. I'm glad she is with her family though, her mother will be able to help Rose with the child."

"Yes, I'm sure Isabella would like to hear the news about her soon niece or Nephew."

"Yes, we will let you know as soon as we find out," Carlisle said.

"As for Alice, she worried, but she seems to try to be positive as possible though. I must say I think this visit with her sister will do her good. Esme is very worried for her son and son-in-law." Carlisle said.

"Yes I'm sure she is, though this visit must do her good as well," Edward said, Carlisle nodded his head.

They finished their men things and went out to join the women in the sitting room in front of the fire. After a bit, Edward got up and went to the piano in the room and started to play.

The family turned and listened while he played, Isabella started to sing along as her husband played. Over time her family started to join her, singing along with her.

They did this for many hours before it started to get late.

Alice rose and said her good nights as she went to her own room, the family have been shown to their rooms, earlier in the evening.

After a bit more of time, Carlisle and Esme also went to bed soon followed by Edward and Isabella.

Isabella and Edward made their ways to their room, and got ready for bed.

"I was thinking that tomorrow we can tell them about me with child." Isabella said.

"That seems to be a good idea love, what about while we sit in the sunning room? It is to be warm enough to be in that room tomorrow."

"That sounds like a good idea, dear husband."

"Good dear wife, now rest well love. It seems you will be having a busy day tomorrow, with your mother and sister." Edward side, kissing his wife's forehead.

**So what you think? **

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story. Been busy, with work. And I got inspired to write another story in remember 9/11/01, called Never Forget. I planned to update this on Thursday, but I've been sick since Wednesday night. **

**Please review and let me know.**

**Snowy.**


	4. Little One

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4- Little one

Rose has been up, most of the morning with back pain. Her mother Renee has been spending time with her daughter since, Rose, called for her this morning about her pain.

Renee knew either today or tomorrow the child would be joining them. She wanted to help her daughter.

Rose and Renee talked some, in between pains.

Charlie, Rose's father gave a sigh, and paced around some, he did call for the mid-wife as his wife has asked.

"Sir. Charlie?" the mid-wife asked.

Charlie lifted his head to her, "Thank you for coming. Their upstairs, the bed room to the left." He said.

The mid-wife nodded and headed up the stairs. The mid-wife is a middle aged woman, short black hair, brown eyes.

The mid-wife knocked on the door, and entered.

"How is she doing? When did it start?" The mid-wife asked.

"They started at dawn. She doing alright," Renee said, before she could say more Rose spoke up.

"Ready to get this little one into the world."

The other two laughed and nodded.

The mid-wife checked the how Rose was, and smiled. "Almost there Rose."

"Why don't we get you walking around Rose, it help things." Renee said.

Rose looked like she wanted to protest, she didn't want move around.

"That will help speed things." The mid-wife said.

Rose sighed and got up, and the two women helped her up and lead her to walking.

They walked around a bit, stopped in between pain Rose had.

After a bit they went back to the bedroom, helped Rose onto the bed.

After many hours, into the evening, it was time for the child to join them.

"Alright Rose, now," the mid-wife said.

Rose did as she was told.

This went on for another hour before a baby's cry could be heard.

The mid-wife took the child and cleaned the child up before returning the child to Rose, and went to tend to Rose.

"It is a healthy baby boy," the Mid-wife said as she started to clean and put her things away.

Rose smiled, holding her little one.

"His name be, Henry Charlie Cullen," Rose said.

"That's a very nice name," the mid-wife said.

"I will let you two be alone, to learn how to nurse him. I will let your father know, so he can write letters to the rest of the family," Renee said.

Rose nodded, and turned back to the mid-wife.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes," Rose said, as she got ready.

Renee made her way down stairs, and joined her husband with a smile.

"How is she?" Charlie asked.

"She is good, so is Henry Charlie Cullen," Renee said.

Charlie looked at his wife confused for a bit before he smiled as he realized what she meant by saying the baby's name. "It's a boy?" he asked.

"Yes, it is," Renee said.

"Well Emmett should be happy about it," Charlie said.

"Sure he will be," Renee said.

Renee walked to the kitchen, "Here I'll make some sandwiches since we haven't been able to eat yet."

Charlie nodded and followed his wife.

They started to eat their dinner and smiled.

"Don't forget to let the Cullen's know or Emmett," Renee said.

Charlie nodded and smiled in return, "Of course I won't forget dear," he said.

The mid-wife made her way down once more and found the couple.

"Thank you for the help," Charlie said to the mid-wife, the mid-wife smiled and nodded, "It's my pleasure to, I must be going though." She said and nodded and said her goodbyes before she left and shutting the door behind her.

Renee went back to her daughter's room and held her grandson.

Charlie went to his study to start on those letters.

March 30, 1779

Dear, Emmett Cullen,

Hope things are doing alright there, Rose misses you very much.

The point to this letter, is that Rose has had your child just a few hours ago of this letter. She had a healthy baby boy. His name is Henry Charlie Cullen.

I will be sending a letter to your family, which I believe they said in a letter before that they are staying with your sister Isabella and her husband's place for a bit. I will be sending the letter there.

Your father-in-law,

Charlie Swan

March 30, 1779

Dear, Cullen and Masen family,

Hope things are doing well, over there for you all. Edward I'm sorry to hear about your father, hope your mother is holding up.

Rose has had Emmett's child a few hours ago of this letter. She has had a healthy baby boy named Henry Charlie Cullen.

I have already sent a letter to Emmett, and told him I be sending one here.

Sincere

Sir, Charlie Swan.

Charlie got up and made his way out to make sure the letter's where sent out.

He returned back home and wondered if it was okay for him to go and visit his daughter and grandson and wife. He thought some before he decided to head up and knocked on the door.

"You may enter," Rose said she knew it be her father; she knew it couldn't be her husband.

Her father entered and smiled when he saw his wife, daughter and grandson in his wife's arms asleep.

He stepped closer and gently touched Henry's forehead with a smile, he turned back to his daughter, "Congrats."

"Thank you, Have you written to Emmett and his family?" Rose asked.

"Yes dear, and to the Masen's since that is where his family will be by now," Charlie said.

Rose nodded and smiled, "Good, they should know."

The family stayed quit for a bit, with a smile as they watched baby Henry.

"Would you like a sandwich dear?" Renee asked her daughter.

"Yes please," Rose said.

"Ava," Renee called, their housekeeper stepped in, "Please get Rose, one of the sandwiches down stairs please."

The housekeeper nodded and left to get the sandwich. The housekeeper returned and handed Rose the sandwich and a glass of water.

**Please review**

**I'm so sorry it has taken me so long to update. I haven't forgotten this story. I have many ideas for other stories lately. Many different ones. The current story holding my main interest is the one called, Never Forget in memory of 9/11/01 those families that lost the loved ones ect.**

**Snowy**


	5. Letters

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 5- Letters

The letters Charlie wrote was sent shortly after it was finished written.

Emmett was very worried for his wife Rose; he knew she was close to birth their first child. He knew he get news as soon as it happened but he was still worried for her.

"Emmett, can't you focus a bit?" Jasper his good friend asked. Emmett turned to his friend and brother-in-law.

Jasper softened a bit, "I know you are worried for my sister Rose, but please Emmett what good will you be if you are killed out in battle? How will it make Rose feel? You need to return to her alive and not in pieces."

Emmett nodded as he finally understood, "You are right Jasper brother." They got back to their work of sitting guard to watch out for any red coats that may try and attack their camp.

After many long hours, it was the end of their shift and their replacers showed up to relieve the two of their post. they nodded and spoke to the other two men that where to replace them what they found while they were at the post, or more lack of what they saw.

They returned to the center of their camp, and bathed, and gotten something to eat. As they got ready for bed and went to their own beds, a commander stepped in and asked for Emmett. "You have a letter Emmett."

Emmett got up and took the letter and nodded in thank you, the commander left the two.

"What is it Emmett?" Jasper asked.

Emmett didn't look at his friend and looked at the writing and the return address he grew a bit worried. Would this letter have bad news? He didn't know.

"Emmett?" Jasper asked again getting up from his bed and walked to his friend. Once he was beside his friend he looked to the returned address and understood.

"Would you like me to read it?" Jasper asked.

Though Emmett would have said no, he knew he not be able to read the letter with the fear of bad news.

Jasper took the letter and opened it and read the letter out loud to his friend, with a smile that his sister and nephew where good. Emmett seemed happy at this.

Back at Edward's home.

There was a knock on their door, Edward went to answer it and nodded at the messenger, and shut the door behind him as he turned to walk to the room his family was sitting at. When he walked in everyone looked at him and noticed the letter in his hand.

Edward nodded and sat down beside his wife, and opened the letter and read the letter out loud so everyone can hear it.

"Oh, dear sister we have a nephew!" Alice said to her sister Isabella. Isabella couldn't help but to smile and hugged her sister.

"Thank goodness Rose and her son are well," Esme said gently, patting her husband's hand. Things started to run into her mind, at the thought when they can visit their grandson and see him for the first time.

Of course she wouldn't cut her visit with her daughter and her husband short of course not. She looked to her husband and he nodded, he knew she wished to visit their grandson and he would work on a letter later tonight. He thought it may be best to visit them once their visit with their daughter and her husband has came to an end since they be already be traveling.

They talked a bit more, about good things and Emmett's son. Before long it was time for them to retire once more.

Carlisle sat at a desk, Edward had let him use to write a letter to Charlie.

April 5, 1779

Dear the Swan's family,

We are very glad that Rose and baby Henry is doing well. Esme and I would love to come and visit you all to see little Henry if that is alright with you all.

I'm sure Alice would love to come. As for Isabella you will need to speak to Edward about that though I'm sure Isabella would enjoy visiting little Henry as well and her sister-in-law.

We won't be leaving Edward's home till a few weeks now. But after that I do hope we will be able to visit you all.

Sincerely,

Carlisle Cullen

Carlisle sent the letter after writing it.

As Isabella and Edward were in their room and lying in their bed, Isabella turned to her husband."Edward?" Isabella asked.

Edward turned to her and nodded, "Yes love?"

"I wish to visit Rose and little Henry, please Edward?"

Edward was in thought as he thought if this would be healthy for Isabella in her condition she was in carrying their child.

He saw the desperate plea to his wife's face. "Yes love we can, I will write a letter to Charlie this week about it, but you must tell me when you don't feel well right away." He said.

Isabella nodded as she understood her husband was worried for her and their unborn child.

Isabella laid her head on his chest and gently rubbed her hands up and down part of his chest that her head was not against.

Edward watched Isabella as she started to fall asleep, he himself finally fell asleep.

Carlisle told his wife that he has written the letter and has sent it out when he returned to their bed room.

Following morning, they had breakfast and spoke a bit before they got to their daily chores. The women tended to the nursery once more though it is months before the child would be here.

While Edward was at his daily rounds he was stopped by Jacob.

"Sir. Masen, the crib you wanted is finished would you like to see it?" Jacob asked.

"Yes please," Edward said.

They made their way over to Jacob's shop and home.

When Edward saw the crib he smiled at it. The crib was as he hopped, and smiled, "Thank you Jacob."

Jacob nodded, "Glad you like it, my wife has made the sheets and linings, she very much enjoyed it. She did say if you and your wife love the lining and sheets to do ask her if you wish for more she be very glad to make more for you both, either crib or child's bed or whichever you so wish what kind you wish her to make."

Edward nodded and smiled he offered Jacob the money they said their goodbyes. Edward carrying the crib home he placed it in the front room under a sheet and asked for his wife's family to distract his wife for he wishes to place a surprise for her in the nursery. The family nodded as they saw what he had came home with.

Once Isabella was distracted Edward carried the crib up to the nursery, and smiled as he placed the crib and called for his wife and her family as the crib was now ready.

Isabella came up the stairs with her family behind knowing what was waiting for her, but Isabella had no idea what was waiting for her. When she went to the nursery she stopped when she saw the crib and looked it over before she noticed her husband was there and smiling at her.

"Oh Edward it's perfect!" Isabella said with a smile and went to hug her husband who chuckled and kissed her in return.

"I'm glad you loved it. Sir Black made it and his wife made the sheets and linings if you like them love you can ask his wife for anymore things like this. She be glad to make it."

"I love it! They make the best things, I would like to at times as her for more yes." Isabella said. Isabella stepped out from her husband and looked over the crib every details.

**SO what do you think? **

**Sorry it late. I've been busy, with work, and holiday, and my puppy that 13weeks old tomorrow. And my b-day coming up on Monday. Hopefully should have the next chapter of my other story up this weekend hopefully. Can't make any promises though.**

**Please review.**

**Snowy**


	6. Charlie

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Charlie

He was very glad that his daughter seems to adjust well to motherhood. He couldn't help but to worry for her. He already loved baby Henry. Though he did leave the raising to Rose and his wife. He was sure the Cullens, and the Masens have gotten the letters. The ones he wasn't so sure with getting the letters is the one he wrote to Emmett.

Just as he thought he saw two letters and saw one from Carlisle's hand writing and read that one first. The next one he noticed was from Edward from his hand writing. He opened that letter and started to read it.

April 5, 1779

Dear Swan Family,

We are so very happy that things went well with baby Henry joining your family. We do hope things are adjusting well with baby Henry.

After speaking with my wife Isabella we have decided to join Carlisle and his wife and Alice to the trip to your home to visit baby Henry.

I was unsure if we should take this trip, due to that Isabella is with child herself. I was worried for her and the unborn child she is carrying.

I take it that Carlisle has said what time we will be leaving to head over to visit.

Sincerely,

Edward Masen

Charlie put the letters away, where he keeps all of his letters from family, he keeps letters apart. Place for ones from family, ones from friends beside them. And another place for any business letters in another place not too far from the other two letters.

He turned when he heard someone walking into his office and smiled at his wife. "I did just got great news," he said.

"Oh, what is that?"

"Carlisle and his wife and daughter, and Edward and his wife are coming to visit. They want to see baby Henry and plan to leave soon to make the trip here to visit Henry. I haven't heard from Emmett yet. But Edward said in his letters that Isabella is with child."

"Oh, they must be very happy with that news. I'm sure they be careful with the trip here, with Isabella with child."

"Yes indeed."

As the days went by, Rose started to get worried for Emmett it has been some time since he has written to her. And she isn't sure he did get the letter her father wrote to him informing him of their son Henry Cullen's birth.

Henry is asleep now, after being feed. Rose was unable to sleep now. She decided to tend to the room she shared with baby Henry with him still very young. She heard a knock on the door and turned to it, and went to open it. She didn't want risk speaking for the person to enter since baby Henry is still asleep. Once she opened the door she saw it was her mother with a letter in her hand.

Rose took the letter from her mother and let her mother enter. At that moment baby Henry woke and started to cry. Rose went to tend to Henry and place the letter on her nightstand table. When her stopped her, "I will get Henry, read the letter dear. Your father says it is from Emmett, it looks like it is from the army."

Rose nodded and went back to the letter she had placed on the nightstand table. While her mother went to baby Henry and tended to his need. Rose opened the letter and read the letter,

April 9, 1779

Dear Rosie,

First I am so sorry it took me a long time to write back to you. I just got the letter last night from the date on this letter. I am so proud of you, Rosie. You did very well. And he has such a lovely name Henry Cullen.

I do hope the war will end soon so I may return back to you and baby Henry. Please do keep writing to me, my dear Rosie. I do read all of them when I do get them. I do write back to you as soon as I am able to. I love you my Rosie.

Take care of yourself and baby Henry. When this is over we find our own place to raise baby Henry. If we stay here near your parents or my parents or my sister and her husband or someplace away from them it doesn't matter to me. You may make that choice, where ever you be I will be.

Yours truly,

Emmett

Rose finished the letter and hugged it to her, and closed her eyes. She looked to her mother as if asking if she may write a letter back to her husband while baby Henry was content with being with his grandmother.

Her mother nodded her head, and Rose left the room she shared with baby Henry and made her way to her writing desk and got to work writing back to her husband.

April 12, 1779

Dear Em,

I've been so worried something happened to you, and that you haven't gotten my father's letter. Thank the haven that you are alright and alive still. As well as gotten my father's letter. I tell Henry about you all the time. I want him to know who his papa is. Not just when you return back to us.

I will always write to you, until I am informed you are no longer with us. God willing that won't happen until we are old together. I love you too Em.

Oh your family and your sister Isabella's husband is coming here to visit baby Henry. I'm sure that Edward has already written to you about Isabella's recent condition. He is taking great care of her, from what he has written as well as the few letters her and I have written back and forth.

I wish you are here with us now Em. I miss you so. Hopefully this war will end soon. I will need to think about where we should have our home wither it be here or near your family or someplace else. It is a big choice; I promise I will think about this.

Your wife,

Rosie

**So what you think of the chapter? **

**Until next time!**

**Snowy**


	7. Travel

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7- Travel

It is time for everyone to get their things ready for their travels to the Swan's home. Everyone has been crazy; making sure everything they would need was all set.

"Do you have everything you will need love?" Edward asked his wife.

"Yes dear," Isabella said, kissing her husband as they walked out of their bed room to get their things into the carriage that was out front waiting.

The families have decided to take different carriages since they may decide to leave at different times, leaving the Swan's home that is. Plus they may want to head to their own homes after. So it seemed the right choice to make to take different carriages.

Alice went around to everyone making sure everyone had everything they needed and nodded when she was sure that everyone had what they needed.

Once everything was set up it was dark and so they decided to spend today getting things ready and in the carriages so tomorrow they can start their trip.

Everyone had dinner, interacted as they normally do each day and night with their stay here. As they had an early start the following morning they decided it was wise to head to bed now. Everyone went to their rooms.

The following morning everyone got up and got ready for the big day. They ate breakfast. Once everyone was all set they made their way out of the house and into the carriages.

Once everyone was settled in the carriages, the drivers to the carriages drove on starting their long trip.

They had some guards with them since some people would find traveling people are an easy target to rob.

They would make stops as they went, stopping at nearby towns.

At one such stop, they stepped out of the carriages and decided to see what they had in the shops, for a baby. Each family member got a bit of something for baby Henry.

Once everyone was sure they had what they wanted or and needed they got into the carriages and started their trip once more.

Of course because of Isabella's condition, they were careful with their trip. Maybe more than they normally would be if no one was with child. But they still made good time with their travel.

Mean while back at the Swan's place, the family got things ready for their guests, as the days of them arriving grew closer. Making sure every place in this home was cleaned, very well as it could be. As any home could be for that matter.

Rose helped when she could, when baby Henry was asleep and she wasn't able to nap. Before they knew it their home was ready for their guests they are expecting to show up at their home.

In good timing too, since at that moment one of the staffs working in the field informed them that he saw carriages coming near and seemed like travelers carriages. They nodded and the staff went back to his works.

Sure enough the carriages coming are bringing the guests the family is expecting. They made sure everything is set and in good order. As the last thing was checked there was a knock on the door out front and a staff-member opened the door and bowed to the guests, and shut the door once the families where inside.

"Welcome! It is so good to have you all here in our home," Renee said.

"Thank you, it is a pleasure that you let us come and visit," Esme said back. Renee and Esme spoke back and forth while the men did the same.

Alice and Isabella went to Rose at once and met their nephew for the first time. They moved aside as Esme and the men went to met baby Henry for the first time.

Henry was going down for a nap. There is enough time to interact and get to know baby Henry over their stay at the Swan's home.

**Sorry the chapter is a bit short. What you think?**

**I pretty much have the story just about finished. I just need to get to write the chapters out, I have an outline for how each chapter will go, well the main part of the chapters anyways.**

**Snowy**


	8. Emmett's letters

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 8- Emmett's writes letters

Emmett read the last letter his wife wrote to him back in April 12. He wanted to write back to his wife but it has been very busy and crazy here so far and he has been unable to write to her.

"Em! Come on! The red coats are coming!" Jasper yelled to his brother-in-law. He didn't stop to see if Em was following him.

Em sighed he guessed his letter needed to wait once more. Each time he thinks he has a chance to write to his wife something pulls him from it. If it the red coats coming or they go and attack the red coats or something. Either way there is always something happening that makes him put writing to his wife on hold once more.

He has started to wonder if he be able to write to his wife soon if at all. The way things are going lately seemed less likely that he be able to write to Rose anytime soon at least.

He wondering has the family show up yet? If so how is the visit? How is Rose, how is Henry? As he made it out of his tent he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. So he may focus on the task at hand right now.

If he didn't focus on what is at hand right now he won't have a chance to return back to his wife and son and extended family let alone writing to Rose.

The men got in line and fired at the red coats. As the red coats shot back at them in return. This went on for hours on end.

They would fall back some and the red coats would follow them, but they turn around and fight them again. At some point it grew dark and they decided it was best to get away now during the night. They were low on nearly everything, they knew if they are to live to fight another day they need to run from the place they are at now during the night.

They got things packed up and ran from the camp sit they had set up. They left the fire light as for the red coats to see the smoke from the camp fire and think that the men are still there.

Through the night they kept moving putting a good distance between them and the red coats. They lived to fight another day.

Men wounded cold, hungry low on supplies. But the big thing was that most lived to fight another day. As they are on the move they stopped at a barn and home and knocked on the door. Luckily for them the people at home are patriots.

They paid for the things they needed and set off once more.

Back in England's camp.

The men saw the camp fire of the rebels and took it just as the patriots hopped it would be taken. That they are still in the camp. All that the English can see is the smoke from the camp fire.

They decided to make a final blow to the camp come morning. As soon as it was light enough to see.

Men got themselves comfortable for the night, eating dinner and interacting together.

The following morning at the English camp. The men got in line and started moving to the patriot's camp. When they got there though they had a shock of their lives. The rebels are not there. Only sign that they where there at all is the smoke from the fire still going but is still slowly going out by the time they reached the camp.

The rebels by now are at a good distance from the red coats and themselves. They slept some during the night once they knew they had enough distance between the red coats and themselves. In the morning they got up and started moving once more.

After most of the day they found a good place to make camp. They knew the red coats are looking for them, and that at some point they need to fight them again. They hoped they would have more supplies by then however.

Emmett finally had time to write to his wife.

April 20, 1779

Dear Rosie,

I am very sorry for a late reply to your last letter back on the 12th of April. It has been very crazy here. I just got the time to write to you.

How is everyone? I take it that the families are there by now. Tell them hello for me. Jasper asked me to ask for you to tell Alice he said hello and misses her.

How are you and baby Henry?

I am thinking of you and Henry often. It took me so long to have a chance to write to you because there have been many battles with the red coats and us. Both sides doing their own attacks. Last one made us run from the camp site we had. We just set camp once more. I am glad you are safe at home with your parents. I would worry more if you were here with me as some wives are. I worry about you even with you with your parents but not as much as if you where with me here.

I am sure that the red coats are going to be looking for us, since this morning, when they surely noticed we have gotten away and not in camp anymore.

All my love,

Em.

**The story is fiction some, so sorry if the history are not all fact from history class. But most of the story should be. But not all of it.**

**See you all next time.**

**Snowy**


	9. Elizabeth's memory

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9- Elizabeth's memory

Elizabeth stayed home while the rest of her family and her daughter-in-law's family went to visit the Swan's and met baby Henry for the first time.

As she sat down in her home, her thoughts went to her dead husband when she took one of her things that he has bought for her.

She always remembers when he bought it for her. Her thoughts started to take her back to that time.

It was after she informed him that she was with child. He came home after work and said he had a gift for her. She said she didn't need a gift. She told him this many times but it seemed he didn't listen. She learned to accept his gifts.

She was sitting in the sitting room, when he kissed her lips and joined her, sitting beside her. He had a box out for her and placed it in her hands. "Open it please," he said.

Elizabeth looked back at him and opened the gift her husband had given her. She gave a gasp when she opened it and saw a very pretty nickels. It is by far her favorite gift he has ever given her.

Soon as that memory ended she went to another thought, one of their wedding day. How happy they had been, and their families. The after party they had shortly after they left the church. Soon joined to their wedding night.

She heard a knock on the door and went to answer it.

She took the paper and paid the paper riders. She closed the door and went to read the paper. She sighed once she finished. She had news on how the fighting is going on. To her it seemed it isn't going to end any time soon.

She placed the paper away knowing a staff will throw the old papers out in a few days.

She sat back down by the window looking out in her favorite room. As she thought of what she just read in the news. Her thoughts quickly went to when she found out her husband was going to fight in the war.

"Love? I have some news," he said, the sound of his voice showed that she wasn't going to like these news. She said nothing and waited for him to go on, "I'm going to fight for America," he told her.

She was shocked that she wasn't able to say anything for a bit. Once she was able to speak she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please don't go. Don't do this please," she pleaded.

"I know, my love. But this is something I must do. For us, for our people. For our country."

Elizabeth just cried and pressed her face into his chest as he wrapped her in his arms. She didn't even notice that Edward and his new bride had walked into the room and heard all of it.

She realized they were in the room for that Isabella went to Elizabeth and hugged her, which Elizabeth returned the hug back.

"Must you do this?" she asked her husband looking back at him. The look on his face told her everything she needed to know. He felt he needed to do this. She knew she won't be able to change his mind.

She saw Isabella go to her own husband and they both whispered together. Watching the two new couple for a bit she made her way over to the two and went to her son. "Edward, please don't go to fight in this war please. I can't lose you and your father," she meowed.

Her husband was about to speak when she looked back at him, the look he saw on her face said everything that he didn't know that for sure. Not with what he was about to say. He stayed quite she turned back to her son.

"I won't mother." He promised. He was worried for both his new bride and his mother and he would make sure they are cared for.

She got up and made her way to eat dinner. She had no desire to eat right now, but she wasn't going to let herself waist to nothing. She knew her daughter-in-law and son won't let her and won't be happy if she did just that.

Once she finished her meal she went to her room to rest. While she rested she thought back to her son and daughter-in-law's wedding and the after party. She was very happy for the both of them.

As the days go by she finds herself in her memory with her husband around and with her. Not mattering which memories they are.

She remembered the one of finding out that her husband is dead. There was someone in front of her home one day and she answered the knock and got the changing news for the rest of her life that her husband has died risking his life for his country and are forever thankful for what he had given for the freedom of his country.

She remembered thanking the man and closed the door and not feeling so well she went to her room and stayed there for three days.

Isabella and Edward taking turns to check on her through the days.

**Sorry the chapters do seem short lately. Well I decided to give three chapters today. See you all next time.**

**Snowy**


	10. Jasper's letters

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 10- Jasper's letters

The families have welcomed baby Henry to everyone's life, part of their family. After sometime Edward and Bella made their way back to their home. They have decided they have spent enough time with the swan family.

Alice stayed for a bit longer as did the Cullens, for at least another week before they too made their way to their home.

After many months go by, Rose adjusts to mother hood, Henry grows quickly, Rose and Emmett stay in touch writing as often as they can.

Isabella and Edward were kept busy of course, as their child grew inside Isabella. Edward's worry for his wife grew. His mother tried to comfort her son but not much luck. She has been able to help and comfort Isabella though.

Alice and Jasper stayed in touch, when they can through letters.

July 4, 1779

Dear Alice,

My dear Alice, I wish I was able to be home with you right now, to celebrate our countries birthday. Sadly I'm unable to do so this year. Hopefully soon we can do this more often. I hope you are enjoying our country's birthday.

Love,

Jasper.

Alice read the letter went right to reply to her husband.

July 10, 1779

Dear husband,

Yes my dear I have enjoyed our country's birthday. We went to a picnic with a few other families. Only if we could have spent it together. As you said though hopefully soon we will have many more of these to celebrate together.

How are things over there? You and Emmett staying safe? As safe as you two can be? I worry so. I miss you dear husband.

Wife,

Alice

Jasper felt bad for having his wife worry about him and her brother. But there nothing more he can do. He was glad though that she enjoyed her holiday.

July 20, 1779

Dear wife,

I am so sorry you are worrying for Emmett and I. We are being as safe as we can be here. Things are as they seem to be when in war. I am glad you are safe with your family. I miss you too my love. I should be home soon as this war is over.

Have you heard from Edward or Isabella? How is your sister? She surely has to be due soon. Are you going to be beside your sister to help her at her time? I do worry for your sister as well. As does Emmett worry for both you and Isabella.

Always yours,

Husband

Alice finally got the letter; she has indeed been staying in touch with her sister.

August 8, 1779

Dear Jasper my love,

I am so glad you and Emmett are staying as safe as can be. I do hope you can come home soon. We can start our lives together.

Baby Henry is doing well, growing quickly. Keeps Rose on her toes for sure. He surely is Emmett's son.

Yes I have been staying in touch with Isabella and Edward. They both write back to us and us to them. Though Edward's letters often go to my father, since well as you know my father is all he has left of a father figure to go to. Isabella does have Elizabeth there to help her. But yes, we are heading down there to be with Isabella and Edward during their time of need. Just a few weeks before we make the trip down there I'd say.

Forever yours,

Alice

August 16, 1779

Dear Alice,

I am very glad you and your family will be down there for Edward and Isabella during their time of need. It is good Edward has a father figure he can go to since his own father's sadly passing god Rest his soul.

Let me know when you be leaving dear and when you should be there. Please write to me when you are there.

Love,

Jasper

Weeks went by, letters sent to each family member they decided who to write them to.

August 24, 1779

Dear Jasper,

My dear you asked me to write to you as soon as I was to leave to be with my sister and her husband. My dear, we are leaving today and will be sending it to the post on our way out of town. I do hope you are safe. Come back to me.

Your wife,

Alice

Before they knew it Alice and the Cullens made it to Isabella and Edward's home.

Alice of course greatted everyone then asked if she could quickly write a letter as Jasper has asked her to write as soon as she got to her sister's safely. They agreed of course.

August 30, 1779

Dear my love,

I have just gotten to my sister's. I am here safely my dear husband. Come back to me soon.

Love,

Alice

**Aw it was fun writing the letters to Jasper and Alice together. I would have had Jasper tell in his letter how things are going at the front lines. But Jasper wouldn't have let me do that. Not to his Alice. HAHA**

**Snowy.**


	11. British visit

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11- British visit

Near the end of July, on a quite night, the Masen family is asleep. When they were woken from a loud bang on the door.

Isabella woke first, from the noise, and woke her husband.

"Edward," she said gently, when he didn't wake first she nudged him and said his name again a bit louder. "Edward," she said again.

Edward woke this time, half asleep but once he noticed his wife was awake he woke fully alert. "What is it love? Is it?" he wasn't able to finish the rest of it, worry on his face.

Isabella chuckled at her mate, "No no, it just I heard someone at the front door." She said. As if on cue the sound of loud banging can be heard as well as the family dogs as well. But that wasn't all that could be heard.

"British amry! Open up in the name of the king!" one of the solders outside the front door called.

It also woke Elizabeth as well. She made it just past the hall that went by her son and daughter-in-law's room when she noticed her son and daughter-in-law walking down the hall.

She would scold her son for not letting his wife stay in their bed while he dealt with the people at the door. Once she saw her daughter-in-law she knew, Isabella wouldn't have stayed in their room she sighed and fell in step beside Isabella as Edward walked ahead some.

There was one more; loud bang on the door when Edward nodded at one of the servants to open the door. When the servant did the solders stepped into the house without asking. Isabella of course got mad that they even just walked in like they just did as if they own the house. Edward looked to his wife his way as saying don't please.

Isabella stayed quite seeing how bad this could be.

Elizabeth stayed beside Isabella as well, both women watching the event.

"We take it that you sr. is the one in charge of this home?" the general asked. Well more told then asked.

Edward nodded, "I am. How may I help you gentlemen?"

The general was in thought. "We need a place to stay and some warm food, as well as my horse place to rest and fresh food and water as well." The general said. He looked to the servant that answered the door when he spoke about his horse. Expecting the girl to do just that.

The girl looked to her master. "Well, child go on with it," the general ordered getting angry at the girl.

The girl didn't move or flinch at the general's words, just looked at her master who nodded his head yes to go on and get one of the horse man. The girl went off and knocked on one of the doors to one of the horse men.

The man wasn't too happy being woken during the night. "Master wants you to tend to our guests horse bring the horse to the stables and give the horse fresh food and water," she told the horse man.

He looked at her as if she had two heads, as asking if she crazy to expect that done now. "Yes now. If you don't believe me come with me and see for yourself," she spat leaving the horse man in the door way of his room.

The horse man sighed and got ready and followed the girl, he stopped noticing the red coats and turned to his master as in question.

Isabella noticed the horse man and their eyes met and she nodded her head yes. Knowing that her husband was busy with the red coats to notice the horse man. The horse man went into action.

"Which is your horse general? I will be placing the horse in the stables and fresh food and water," the gentleman said. The general nodded and just pointed where his horse was. The horse man luckily was wise enough to say nothing more and just go to his task.

In the mean time, Isabella stepped to her husband's side. "Angela dear, can you please heat some left over tonight's dinner for our guest? Also ask for someone to help you. As well as set some spare rooms for our guests please," she informed Angela. The young girl nodded her head and went off.

"She is very pretty girl. I take that you have enjoyment with her? What with your wife's condition in all," one solder said.

It took a lot for Isabella to stay quite with what that solder was saying. She looked at her husband, he smiled at her. "I'm sadly no I don't."

"That is too bad. Why surely not?" another solder asked.

"Because I very much wish not to. I am happy with my wife, and don't need a mistress." He said.

Another solder was about to say something else when the general spoke up, "Surely you won't mind if we use any of the servants here do you?"

"Why yes we do. There are some willing girls just a few houses from here." Elizabeth said.

The general and the solders where shocked but nodded, "We understand we have a look at the place then, thank you for informing us," the general said nodding to Elizabeth. Elizabeth nodded back.

Before long the solders had a warm meal and a warm place to sleep.

"I don't like this," Isabella said to her husband once they were in their room and alone and the solders long since asleep.

"Yes I know my love. As do I. But there nothing we can do love. Hopefully they leave tomorrow hopefully." He said. He kissed his wife's forehead, "Please love, try and go back to sleep, don't stress over this please," he pleaded.

Following morning.

The family were awake before the soldiers and their general were awake. The family had their breakfast in silence amazed how long their guest where sleeping. "Has anyone seen Angela?" Isabella asked once the family finished their breakfast.

"No why? I thought you spoke to her before breakfast," Elizabeth said.

"I haven't. I haven't spoken to her since asking her to tend a hot meal and some rooms for the solders and have someone help her," Isabella said.

They looked to each other, worried some. Edward was about to get up and look for the girls himself and his other servants as well. When there was noise coming from the other room not too far, like some drunk men and two young girls. Two young girls looked like they been to hell and back server times, and trying to get away from the men.

Before Edward could get up, Isabella got up and made her way to the other room and gave a gasp at what she saw. The two young girls they heard and seemed to try to get away and had been to hell and back. Where the two missing servants. The gasp from Edward's wife made him rush even quicker to his wife's side as well as Elizabeth.

Their breakfast forgotten on the table, while the other servants cleaned up their finished plates.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Edward asked his voice stern.

That caught the sight of the soldiers and their general. As well as the two girls. The noise shocked everyone but the two girls recovered quicker and ran past their master and to their mistress sides. The solders finally recovered as did their general.

They said nothing, Edward got even more angry. "I will ask again. What is the meaning of this!?" his voice showing anger and power of this house.

The general recovered some and turned to Edward, "How dare you speak to the army of the king of England. Your king," the general said back.

Edward didn't even flinch at this, "I will, if it is within my own home and harming one of my servants. I have every right to. Tell me now; what is the meaning of this? And what harm did you cause the two young ladies?"

One of the girls, spoke up when it seemed that the soldiers and their general were not going to speak. "Master if I may," Angela asked.

Edward and everyone turned to Angela who was clinging to Isabella. The general gave a sigh, "No child you may not speak," he spat.

Edward turned to the general, "This is my home not yours. You may not order my servants around. She may speak if she so wishes to." He spat back to the general and turned back to Angela. "Yes you may," he said gently.

Angela looked from her master to the men glaring back at her.

"They,…they had some drinks from the bottles they had with them. When we showed them to their room for the night they forced Vicky and I into the room and shut the door. They said they kill us if we tried to make any noise to wake any other servant to get you. They, they wanted to their turns with us," Angela whimpered the end of what she was saying.

All the servants and the master and mistresses was shocked of what they heard. Edward saw red for this. "I take you and your men into my home for a place to sleep and a place to eat. And you mistreat my Servants. Act as you own my home. Tell my servants what to do? Well I gave you a place to spend the night and warm food to eat. I sagest you go on your way General and your men go with you."

The general seemed ready to remind Edward who the army got their orders from but some of his men held his arm. "General it not worth it. Come on," one of them said. The general nodded and turned to one of his solders. "As for you solder. You are to never work under a kings army, when this war is over we will trail you and hang you," the general spat," move out."

The solders started to leave when Angela stepped up to her master. "Master, please can't you do something for him? Offer something?" she asked.

Edward looked at Angela then the last solder that was leaving and looking at Angela one last time before he leave. "Why so?" he asked Angela gently.

Angela looked to the solder and back to her master. "Please master, he, he is who protected us last night. Not letting anyone near us to have their way with us." She said.

Edward was amazed by this, "Is this true?" he asked.

Angela nodded as Edward looked to the second servant she nodded too. Edward looked to his wife then his mother and back to the solder. "Solder, wait come here," Edward said.

The solder was shocked but turned and walked over to Edward. "Yes sir?" the solder asked.

Edward looked at Angela again, he knew it had to take a lot to protect two servants against your own co-men. "Is what Angela speak of true?" he asked.

The solder knew what Edward was asking, as there was nothing else he could ask if it was true, he knew he knows what happened last night or what nearly happened did. "It is," he said.

Edward nodded, looked back to the solder, "What is your name," he asked.

"Ben, sir."

"Ben, it took a lot to protect two women who are only servants against your army men. Well done. Also thank you."

"No need to thank me sir. It was the right thing to do. I know my mother wouldn't be happy if I didn't try to prevent it. My mother admires America; you guys everyone for what you are doing. Though the odds do seem against you, at least to what the world says is against you. She believes you America's will win the fight.

"Thank you, Ben. Sure The other men fighting will admire that saying." Isabella said.

Isabella stepped beside her husband's side.

"Where is your mother?" Elizabeth asked, stepping up as another servant took the second servant of the event from lastnight to clean up.

"She is here in America, ma'am."

"In another part of this state that are patriots. She believes in what is going on here, and already feels she is an American. I told her, I'd find a way to change sides. I believe in what is going on here, and see myself as American already." He said.

They interacted back and forth. Near the end, Ben turned to Edward once more, "Sir. I know Angela loves it here, and she happy here and wishes to always serve here. I will always be happy where ever Angela is. I am wondering if I may court Angela."

Edward was shocked again of this but smiled, "Is it what Angela wants?" he asked.

"Yes it is what I want master," someone said from behind the two men, they both turned to her when she spoke. They nodded, "Then you may," Edward said.

**Wow this was longer than expected lol.**

**Snowy**


	12. Paying

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 12- Paying

As the weeks went by, Ben courted Angela, and has left the England's army to be on the American's side.

Angela and Ben grew closer together.

It now near end of August.

Angela saw some solders coming and her and Ben went to the home, and Angela searched for her master. "Master, I see solders coming," she said. Edward was alarmed and nodded and got his gun and made his way outside his home. His wife and mother stopped at just the other side of the door, near the windows to look out.

"Go away, this is private land. I won't let you just take anything or anyone you want," he said angry.

A general leading the group stopped and nodded, as he got off his horse.

"Sir. We are not of the Red coats. We are the American army." The general paused. He was about to speak when Edward spoke first.

"I don't care what army you are from, I won't let you in and just take what you want or who you want, get off my private land," he spat.

"No, no sir. We won't just take anything of yours. We are willing to pay you for things we will need." The general said.

Edward stopped shocked of this. Isabella noticed her husband's face and knew it was safe and her and Elizabeth stepped out and Isabella stood beside her husband.

The general nodded to the women and one of the solders stepped to his general and whispered to him. The solder has recognized who the woman beside Edward is. Had an idea who this family was.

The general looked at the solder whispering back to him and the solder nodded, and stepped back. The general looked to the family, amazed at who he has met. "I am sorry, for the misunderstanding. You are the family of the masens yes?" the general asked.

Edward was shocked of this and looked to his wife back to the general, "Yes, why?"

"Because we serve in the war with sr Jasper Swan and sr. Emmett Cullen." He said.

Isabella gave a gasp, "You know of my brother and brother-in-law? Are they alright? Alive?" she asked.

"Yes they are alive; they are as safe as they can be during the war ma'am. They knew you lived around here and asked us while we passed by if we can check on your family sir. Make sure their sister and your family is safe and well cared for. We told them we try to, but as we near the end of our past through we started to think we never have the chance to meet your family and inform both men of how the family is. We are glad we are able to."he said.

Edward nodded, "What do you gentlemen need?" he asked.

"Those few boats just up by the lake so we can use to get to the other side. We saw that you own that part of the lake and so the boats are on your side."

Edward nodded and they became an agreement and they soldiers and their general used the boats to the other side.

It helped the family greatly for the info that both Emmett and Jasper are well, and for both men to know Isabella and her husband and his family are well as well.

**Well short chapter. **

**Snowy**


	13. September 1779

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13- September 1779

It seemed the weeks go by quicker each week for the family. Maybe it is because Bella is due soon to have their first child.

Before they knew it, Alice and the other Cullens where here to be there for the two couples during their time of need.

The family interacted together, having some fun chatting, news of what is going on. Ben and Angela are growing closer together at each passing moment.

Though it been two weeks, since the Cullens came in it didn't seem like it.

Before long Isabella went into labor, Alice, Elizabeth and Esme and a mid-wife where with Isabella in her and Edward's bed room.

Edward and Carlisle, where in Edward's study. Edward passed the room of his study.

"Son, Isabella will be fine. She is in good hands. I understand I do. I felt the same way each time Esme had our children. " Carlisle said.

Edward looked at his father-in-law. Carlisle is the closest he has to a father figure since his father died in a battle with the red coats.

"So many things can go wrong though," he said.

"Yes they can. But those are not often son. They most likely won't happen if we ask god to watch over Isabella and your child."

The men did just that.

Mean while back in the room, Isabella was going through a lot of pain, she leaned against her mother Esme or Elizabeth at times. She done the same to her sister Alice but that was just once. She tends to stick to Elizabeth more lately as the pain gets worse. She loves her mother, her mother knows that. Her mother isn't hurt by her daughter leaning to her mother-in-law instead of her own mother. She understood, she knew she did the same when she had her children, more so when she was having Isabella.

After many hours, it was time for Isabella to bring the child into the world. Esme stepped out of the room to get Angela and help the girl with the blankets they asked as they need soon. When they returned, the midwife asked someone to get behind Isabella to help her up some while she brings her child. Angela agreed and got behind her mistress to help her mistress.

Angela was the youngest of the three women and she was just small enough to do it, as to give most of the space to Isabella and the mid-wife and soon the child.

Isabella let out a scream that could even be heard down stairs in the study, Edward and Carlisle where in.

Edward grew more worried and froze when he heard his wife's scream. He looked to his father-in-law worried all over his face, and fear for losing his wife and their child. He pace back and forth, each time Isabella gave a scream, he freeze with more fear for his wife and their child. At the final and worse of all the screaming, was made from Isabella, Edward had enough and opened the study's door and rushed out. Ignoring his father-in-law's protest to stay here, not go in there.

Edward made his way up the stairs, and was about to decide to just open the door or should he knock before walking into his room. He decided to just open the door, not bother knocking it was his house, his room and his wife that was in pain and screaming. However when he was about to open the door, he heard a baby crying, strong and loudly. He froze once more this time at the crying child in protest for being forced out of the warm and safe home it was at, while in its mother.

He didn't hear what was said behind the closed door, as he was too amazed and shocked still and all he can hear is the cry of the child, before he knew it, the child quieted down, but there was no speaking from behind the closed door. He just got out of his shock of when he heard his child's first cry, few hours later, and was about to open the bed room door, when he heard someone walking to the door. He stood back, alert and worried. When he noticed it was just the mid-wife and Isabella's mother Esme leaving the room. The mid-wife smiled at the new father and got her things and led herself out, Carlisle of course shut the door once he made sure everything the mid-wife needed was safe in the carriage as she made her way home.

Esme was on her way down stairs to her husband when she noticed Edward and smiled at him, "You may go in now Edward. Congrates on the new Masen member. Carlisle and I will give you and your wife some time with the child. We tend to the house for today, so you can be with your wife and child." She said, Edward nodded and waited until Esme was down stairs before he stepped into his and Isabella's bed room.

When he stepped in no one noticed that he walked into the room.

**So there is Edward and Isabella's child.**


	14. Son

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 14- Son

No one noticed Edward stepped into the room. What Edward saw, was of his wife holding their new born child and his mother sitting on the bed beside his wife and child. He couldn't help but to smile at this, he didn't want to disturb the moment.

After a bit he decided to make himself known and walked to his wife's side, as he did so, his shoes made noise as he made his way to his wife's side. The noise alerted the two women in the room of Edward in the room. When they looked up the bed room door was closed and Edward was already half way to Isabella's side.

"Hi, dear," Elizabeth said with a smile. Her son smiled back, never leaving his face from his wife's face. When he saw his mother get up from the bed, to start to leave to let the new parents be alone with their child, Edward turned to her. "No, mother stay; feel free to stay in here, with us. It is quite fine," he said.

Elizabeth nodded and got herself comfortable again, Edward pulled a nearby chair over and sat down beside his wife.

Edward kissed his wife on the forehead, smiling at her, and their child who was asleep in her arms. "You did well, love," he said.

Isabella smiled at her husband. "Would you like to hold your son Edward Carlisle Masen?" Isabella asked.

Edward, wasn't sure he heard his wife right. Did she say son? And named him Edward Carlisle Masen? He saw his mother nod her head, he take she knows he question if he heard his wife right. He wondered if father did the same thing after she had himself. The question must have been on his face, because Elizabeth couldn't help but to chuckle at her son and nod again. "Your father looked the same way after I had you, and asked him if he wanted to hold you, and what I decided to name you, he asked me if he heard me right." She said chuckling again, as she remembered that day.

Isabella chuckled as did Edward. He nodded to his wife as if unable to say anything. Isabella handed their son over to his father. Edward Carlisle opened his eyes at the sudden move from one arm to the next. He looked up at his father with his baby blue eyes. He yawned stretching his tiny hands looking back at his father again for a bit before he yawned again and settled to go back to sleep.

Edward was amazed by all of this.

**Aw loved this chapter lol.**

**Snowy**


	15. Carlisle's letters

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 15- Carlisle's letters

Carlisle was happy when he was informed that Isabella did very well and was healthy as was the child. He was happy for the child and thought he write a letter to both uncles and to the Swan family.

He wrote the letter,

September 16, 1779

Dear Swan family,

I am glad to inform you that, the new member to the Masen family has arrived. The child is born just a few hours ago today from me writing this letter.

The child is a male, and Isabella decided to name him, Edward Carlisle Masen. He is healthy, father would write the letter himself, but he is bonding with his wife and their son.

Sincerely,

Carlisle

Carlisle wrote the same letters to both Emmett and Jasper.

Alice was excited for her new nephew. When Carlisle stepped out of the study and sent the letters out to be mailed he turned to find his other daughter jumping around and his wife laughing at their second daughter.

"Calm down there Alice dear, let the parents bond with their son first," Esme said gently.

Before long Carlisle was asked to go up stairs and met his new and first grandchild.

Once there, Edward handed his son over to his father-in-law. The family bonded with the new family member. Passing the child around a bit, before Alice handed him back to his mother.

"Oh sisy he is just so handsome," Alice said.

"I know. Maybe soon you and Jazzy can have your own," Isabella said.

**Hope you enjoyed. Sorry for the really short chapters lately.**

**Snowy**


	16. New mother

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 16- New mother

Over the past few weeks, Isabella has been adjusting to becoming a new mother. Thanks to the help from her mother-in-law Elizabeth, as well as her own mother for a week. Once a week was over her family headed back to their own homes.

Elizabeth helped Isabella and her son adjust to being parents. Of course most of it fell to Isabella. So Elizabeth helped her daughter-in-law with it.

One night, baby EC Masen had a hard time getting to sleep, and his mother started to have trouble quitting the child. She had no idea what he wanted. She sighed and turned when the door opened and sighed again as her mother-in-law stepped in.

"Mother, I don't know what he wants. I've tried everything," she said.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter-in-law. "I know dear, he may just have colic, he just keep crying. Let me hold him, you try and get some sleep. You look like you can use some. Go on dear, I got this," she said gently with a smile.

Isabella was unsure of this and felt some guilt. She looked to her mother sighing handing her son over to his grandmother. She started to cry, and went to sit on her husband and her-self's bed.

After sometime EC got himself tired and went to sleep, Elizabeth placed him in the basinet, beside his mother's side of the bed.

"What is the matter dear," Elizabeth asked sitting beside Isabella on the bed.

"I feel, I've failed him as a mother," she sniffled.

Elizabeth nodded in understanding she remembered feeling those same feelings shortly after Edward's birth, when he was about the same age Isabella's son is now. "No you didn't fail as a mother dear," she said.

"How can I not have? I don't even know what he wants when he cries like that. I'm his mother, I should know," she sighed.

"Sometimes, dear he just cry for no reason at all. I felt the same way as you do now when Edward was the same age as your son."

Isabella lifted her head from her hands shocked and looked back at her mother-in-law. "You where?"

"Yes, it just normal dear. It seems Edward's son has some of his father in him. Some babies have colic others don't. Depends on the baby. Edward had it, and it seems so has his son." She said.

Isabella chuckled as did Elizabeth. "Thank you mother," she said hugging her mother-in-law.

**Well that was interesting. **

**Snowy**


	17. Emmett's verdict letters

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 17- Emmett's verdict letters

As Emmett and Jasper return back home to their families. They finished their terms of their serve. They don't plan on re-enlist as they had done that three times already. The decided it best to go to their families.

As they made their way home they decided to visit Isabella and her family. They bonded some getting to know baby EC. Of course the family decided for short to call Edward Carlisle Masen, EC for short. Though they do say Edward most of the time as to have the baby get to know his full name.

Emmett wrote a letter to his wife.

July 27, 1780

Dear Rosie,

I am on my home to you and baby Henry, Jasper and I have decided to stop for a few days and met Isabella and Edward's son. He is very handsome, my dear wife. But not as much as our dear son Henry I am sure. See you soon my love.

All you're loving Husband,

EM.

They didn't stay longer than a few days at the most.

Once Em got home he was met with his wife, running into his arms with their son Henry in her arms. Henry is a year old by now. His birthday has long since past.

"Henry, this is your father," Rose said.

"Daddy," Henry said.

Emmett smiled and nodded to his son, kissed his wife quickly. They made it into the house and he thanked his in-laws for caring for Rose and their son Henry.

After a few days Rose and Em left the home of Rose's parents and went to make their own home. They spoke a little about a sibling soon for baby Henry.

Within few months of Em being home, Rose is with child once more.

They sent the letters to their family of the news, the families where happy for them.


	18. Epilogue

**Thank you, for the added favorites or follow. I hope the ones that added it to their favorites are following the story by the favorite.**

**I don't own twilight of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 18- Epilogue

It has been twelve years since the year of 1779-1780. It seemed such a long two years for the familes, as well as the country. Even loner as though the two men have finished their terms and decided to not re-enlist a fourth time, the war went on.

Amazingly America won their freedom, and be their own country from England.

A lot has happened over those times.

Isabella and Edward has had three other children over the years, besides Edward Carlisle Masen who likes to be called EC for short.

Alice and Jasper has had their children as well, having two children.

Rose and Emmett has had their children as well, they have had six children, one being a set of twins. Which at the time is amazing that Rose, and both the babies have made it.

The families live close by, now, moving near Isabella and Edward's home.

Rose's parents died four years ago, and which they decided to move up here to be near the rest of their family.

The family spends each night together before they go home and spend some time with just their families alone.

Isabella knew that it won't be long before EC will find a girl he likes to court. She knew her husband knew of this as well.

As some more time goes by,

EC has decided to court a young woman, named Anna Winter. The two courted for about a year, or more of a bit over a year.

Today, the two were getting married today.

Isabella was happy for her son, as is Edward. She couldn't have found a better daughter-in-law. It didn't take too long before the two were married.

A year after two years of their wedding and a year since EC and Anna's first child's birth, the family were wishing the one year old daughter a happy birthday.

Anna and EC decided to name their daughter Elizabeth Rose Masen, but call her Liz for short.

**Sorry some chapters are shorter. **

**Hope the story was enjoyed though. I'm still working on the two other stories I have open. **

**Snowy**


End file.
